


Cold feet

by sweet_tea_and_petrichor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring John, Complete, Friends to Lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, John is a walking heating system, Kind of..., M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sherlock has cold feet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, couch cuddle, i will add further tags as I go, rating for the later chapters, warning: discussion about depression in a later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tea_and_petrichor/pseuds/sweet_tea_and_petrichor
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and his new flatmate John Watson were falling in a pleasant closeness. Sherlock tried to get even closer to his new friend. After a case, luck was on his side and something he later refers to as the "feet-warming-incident" took place. It started small, but had the potential for so much more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the headcanon of sussexbound ( http://sussexbound.tumblr.com/post/151912974691/i-like-to-think-that-john-and-sherlock-like-trying ) and started as a 5+1. It is my first multiple chapter fic (and my second fic in general) and things got a little out of hand, but the structure of a 5+1 fic survived (more or less...). I am sorry, but it won't be as smutty as the headcanon suggested. I chickened out of it a little. Though there will be smut in the later chapters. 
> 
> This work is finished and I will post every chapter after I edited it. I will add new tags with them. However, please be aware that there will be a discussion about depression later on. It will not be too graphic or dramatic, but if it triggers you, be warned. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this story is not beta'd in any way. If you want to help me, please contact me. That would be a dream come true.  
> I am always open for suggestions for improvement. 
> 
> Now, all I can do is hoping that you like my work. If you are looking for me, I go and hide under my bed... please be nice...

It was too easy to fall in a comfortable intimacy. Sherlock and John lived together for three months now. However, it only took one for Sherlock to get addicted to John’s presence. The doctor had all this lovely little habits like the light touches on Sherlock’s shoulder every time John passed his seat while the detective did his experiments or the few inches he stood too close to Sherlock and made his skin tingle or the unintentional little bumps when they walked next to each other. It was undeniable, Sherlock was completely smitten and craving for physical contact. In the following two months he searched for opportunities to get more of this fascinating drug…

One evening they came home after a very long case. John and Sherlock had to wait for hours for their suspect. Even if it wasn’t a particular cold evening, the pavement under their feet was very chilly. Slowly the cold crept up their legs, numbing them over the time. In the end the suspect was stupid enough to stumble into their arms, so that the expected chase, that would have revitalised their limbs, was cancelled. It was a little disappointing. The short ride on a cab to get back to Baker Street was not nearly long enough to warm their feet properly.

Back at home Sherlock got out of his shoes and socks with a loud growl. John went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He seemed to take the cold feet far better (military…. Afghanistan with all its temperature changes). He chuckled as he saw how the detective lolloped to the couch and fell on it with another loud moan. Sherlock was very unhappy with the outcome of this evening. Yes, the criminal was caught, but the way to this point was long, cold and unsatisfying. Sherlock drew his knees up to his chest. He pouted.

When John got on the couch next to him, he was a little too close. The doctor literally sat on Sherlock’s feet. He tried to pull them away from John’s thighs, but the doctor caught his ankles and smiled.

“Leave it, warm them a little. It’s okay.”

John turned on the telly, but Sherlock didn’t even notice. For the rest of the evening he sat there staring at the point where his bare feet disappeared under the legs of this small man. Maybe this case wasn’t so bad at all…


End file.
